Full Throttle
by Fanatic4Fanfiction
Summary: Sean and Neela discover the various gears of manual transmission. But not while driving a car.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or any of its characters. I don't profit from this either!_**

**1**

She was out of the shower. Sean watched her move across the room and walk to the closet for the caramel nightie he bought her last spring.

He smiled. After drying off and shimmying into her lingerie, she went back into the bathroom to lotion. Sean takes this opportunity to move from the lazy chair to her double bed.

He loved the way it felt against his back, so pliant and inviting. Like home. He loved even more the girl who shared it with him.

Sean's eyes flickered over to her. Waves of coffee-brown hair caught the dimmer light when she ran through them with brush and fingers. Neela hardly had to try to get him so riled. It required something so simple as her stride, to make him hot as a Texas summer night. He held in a chuckle as she succumbed to temporary clumsiness and caught herself in the doorway.

"Found another way to fall over air?" her boyfriend taunted in his Southern American drawl.

She placed a hand over her erratically beating heart. He wanted that to be his.

"Sean!" Neela shouted. "You're HERE!"

"Yep."

"Hi there."

"Hey, babe."

"How long have you been watching me change and shower?" Neela said with rueful eyes. Her Australian accent got stronger with her annoyance.

"Twenty minutes," he responded in a sensual afterthought. "You haven't failed to keep me entertained..."

She sauntered over to the shades and pulled them closed. That was a good idea, he noted. The neighbors were a little too interested in what happened when they were open.

"I don't know why I gave you spare keys," Neela murmured under her breath. Sean reached out for his girlfriend's hand, squeezing softly when she took his. The contrast between silky and calloused always undid him at the seams. Her comprising contradictions sent Sean head over heels, and even he wasn't cocky enough to deny it.

"Where've you been?"

Her supple skin pressed against his legs, and he pulled her on top by the waist with a quiet growl. Neela smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Work's been keepin' me away from you. I'm sorry, Nee'. I can make it up to you, if you want."

His girlfriend arched a sculpted eyebrow.

"Feels like forever since you've called me Nee'," she said with her lip between perfect teeth, and it was then that words no longer expressed his desire.

Sean couldn't remember when and where his lips met her skin, and how kisses progressed to biting, who removed her nightie or his jeans and boxers, what he was even going to say after Neela spoke. Sean DID know, however, that he was through with _waiting_. He had wanted her the second he entered the apartment, and long before; the week-long hiatus created lust between them like engine sparks.

Sean's fingers wove into her hair as he prepared to lose himself. Neela pivoted her hips before taking him for a ride that would last through the night, into the wee hours of morning.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"_Ikuzo_."

**2**

Sean **always** enjoyed having Neela on top. To feel her against his chest with her bare, sun-kissed skin was a paradise he hadn't realized existed. Neela's long waves tickled his shoulders like silk as she rocked voraciously. Her smooth, roughened hands grasped at his hair before venturing to the base of what filled her. He placed his hands on her thighs, keeping her balanced.

She rode him like her car: fast but not too furious, steady and powerful, forever in control. They fit together effortlessly. She took over when she felt like it, the enjoyment laid bare in the arch of her back and beautiful face. When Sean responded with a sinewy rhythm of his own, Neela returned it with perfection. And she sighed, more like a purr, as they moved in dual gear.

**R**

Neela never told him outright, but Sean knew how sex from behind thrilled her like no other position. Large brown eyes narrowed as the grip on her hair grew tighter. She clutched the sheets when he delivered a spank to either cheek. Sean could** tell** it brought out her inner animal.

Neela's hips rotated back like a revving engine, and he ran his hand over her lower back and rear. Her voice began to shift from smoky to shrill. Even if she weren't moaning till the cows came home, the blaze in that stare and her glistening wetness could keep Sean content in her oasis forever.

**3**

Her legs trapped him in an iron grip as she gyrated in his lap, and he cupped her rear to assist. Lotus was the first thing they had ever done, though the original involved a hot spring, sake, and lobster skin for a day or two. The _onsen_ owner had discovered them and brusquely kicked them out. But it had been _extremely_ worth it.

Without the boiling water and potential onlookers, it became much easier to focus his attention on her. Sean could definitely see why couples liked this. His arms around Neela's hips, the electricity of skin on skin, her whispers, the kisses upon his shoulder, their closeness and the depth of which Sean could **feel** her—it was amazing.

But by no means mild. Neela had brought him close, and her lips and eyes were not telling him to slow down. If she could take it, they were going to hit that peak together hard.

**4**

This was his favorite stage in all of their sexscapades. Pre-climax. Anything goes. Anything happens. She was at her most unreserved and he loved it. Sean wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips, watching her whimper and shake apart. His name was lost on the tip of her tongue, stolen away by pleasure.

"_Ahhh_!"

He would make her lose complete control, hold glued to her waist as he pounded in passionate frenzy. He nuzzled her neck with lips, tongue and a hearty suckle.

"Come, Nee'. **Come on**." He traveled past her collarbone to give her breasts the same attention. Squeals and high-pitched, wordless pleas were Sean's reward.

She arched underneath him in her approaching climax. Not much longer, and the edge would claim Neela and him for its own. But he knew what she really needed.

"Missed me, huh?" His fingers stroked her hipbones before pressing her moistened thighs to the mattress firmly, lovingly. Neela's eyes rolled back, but she uttered a strangled moan for 'yes'.

"I—know you did...I missed you too, babe. Been thinkin' about this... all _week,_" Sean grunted with her nipple between his teeth.

Neela reached for his head, as he expected, but found herself unable to budge when his hands pinned her wrists flat beside her head.

"Not so fast, Nee'." Sean ceased to tease the puffy peak of her breast, and planted a trail of kisses across them before pulling himself out to the very tip. It took every ounce of willpower not to fill her again. She trembled against him, her eyes saturated with hunger and need.

"I had to make you mine. Feel you come, for me. I want," he said before pausing to nip her ear. "To have you feel how much I've been **wantin'** you."

Neela whined so longingly that Sean closed his eyes. She relaxed into his grip, which he tightened doubly before starting the delicious lunge forward again.

"Tell me what you feel, Neela."

"_Oh_..." She moaned for him, positioning herself for more. "MmmmMMM..."

"What you need."

He slowed, half-buried within her slickness.

"I feel you, big and thick, and hard inside me. Dying to take me." Neela's eyes glittered darkly, her accent at its thickest. "And I need you to fucking DO IT."

Throbbing immediately at the command, his hardness met her welcoming walls with full force. The bed shook, their moans carried, and they gave a damn about none of it.

"You love this," Sean gritted out as he took her lips into his and increased the pace twofold.

"I **do**," Neela confessed breathlessly when he finished ravishing her mouth. "I love it, feeling you... dominate me. Being yours makes me...so..."

"_Fuck_, Nee—la!"

His hands roamed from neck to shoulders, along her curves and underneath to bring her closer. She enfolded his neck with tightening arms.

Her name escaped his lips in broken fragments: two exotic syllables delicious on his tongue. Sean savored it again and again.

"Neela," he praised; her gasp became a silent scream. Neela was a song, Neela was a goddess, Neela was the sacred river in which he was drowning and he would gladly do so to see her this way.

"Right there," she nearly sobbed. "Fucking yes, Sean, don't stop, DON'T—!"

**5**

He loved the violent passion that took her over and made her thrash with desire. Neela's teeth sank into his neck, and that was the absolute end.

Mind and body severed the tightening cord of orgasmic tension. Sean groaned intensely as the waves coursed through him, and hastily released himself onto her thighs. They exchanged sated sighs in the other's arms. Neela stirred after a deep breath against his shoulder.

"Guess another shower's in order thanks to you."

**N**

"Goddamn, Neela," Sean whispered huskily. They had been lying in bed for half an hour now. Neither of them had planned to go another round. But hot water and soap made Sean aroused anew, and the temptation took over. Neela was visibly still basking in the afterglow. He took immense pride in seeing it.

"Oh, my," she murmured for the third time in fifteen minutes, her hand draped over her still-dampened forehead. "Sean..."

"_You're_ sayin' 'oh my'? How's my neck lookin', Neela Swan?" Sean intoned lazily. He craned away from her for a better view.

As Neela failed to hold in her laughter, he rolled his eyes in a show of irritation and settled back down. One hand folded behind his head as its twin stroked her back.

"You _really_ missed me."

His girlfriend bit his shoulder, curling her hair behind one ear.

"I told you I did," Neela pointed out defensively. Her words tickled his skin, and he smiled at her.

"So did I. But we gotta get some sleep," Sean said sleepily, tossing the sheets over both of them. "Before I prove it to you again."

She hummed in assent. "_Wakatta_. 'Night, Sean baby."

Neela thought she heard him mumble '_Oyasumi_, Nee'-chan' in a flashing moment of tenderness. Rather than dwell, she closed her eyes and prepared to drift.

"Love you," he muttered, drawing the hair from her face with a kiss. Neela couldn't have stopped her smile if she wanted to.

**- Full Throttle -**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Some Translations: Ikuzo - Let's go (informal)**

**Onsen - hot spring**

**Wakatta - I understand**

**Oyasumi - Good night (informal)**

**-chan - honorific used in affection, usually between a couple**


End file.
